Christmas Miracles
by Pugluver64
Summary: When Momma Knight can't buy the presents, Katie is certain that Christmas is ruin and a certain blond haired boy change all of that?


**Hio Everyone so this is a multi chapter Christmas story I needed to write one to get in the Christmas mood oh and happy holidays everyone and hope you have a fun but safe Christmas I know I sound like someone who wants people to stay safe but really I couldn't care less cause I got to update ha, ha well hope you enjoy this story. Disclaimer I don't own Big Time Rush sadly :'(**

**Katie's Pov.**

"Kendall can you believe that it's only five more days till Christmas!" I yelled while jumping on our couch

"Yes I can believe it and no more sugar cookies for you."He said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate and staring at me

"But Kendall they're so good!" I begged

"Yes, but they get you and Carlos hyper and rot your teeth."

"No they don't!" I yelled

"Katie you're jumping on the couch and your eating more candy than you normally do!" He said

"But that doesn't mean anything!" I yelled

"Yes it does and Mom's not going to buy you a present if she saw you like this."

"Kenny we're the only two awake!" I said

"Yeah but mom should be awake in…"

"Good morning Kids" Mom said while yawning

"Now." Kendall finished and smiled

"Why is Katie acting so innocent what did she do?" Mom asked

"Oh yeah, Katie ate a dozen sugar cookies." Kendall said

"Big Mouth!" I yelled

"Katie!" Mom yelled

"I also told her that if she doesn't calm down then you wouldn't but her Christmas presents." Kendall finished

I just sat there pouting with my arms crossed

"Um about Christmas presents…"

"Yeah?" Kendall and I asked

"I can't afford to buy the present this year." Mom finished

"Momma you're not serious." Kendall said

"Yes, Mr. Bitters made me pay extra because you guys kept breaking things while playing lobby hockey."

"Great Christmas is ruined!" I said almost about to cry

"Well maybe not Katie." Kendall said

"Yes it is Kendall!" I yelled then stomped to my room and slammed the door

**Kendall's Pov.**

"Well at least she's calm." I said the sighed

I got an Idea, I then pretended my phone was on vibrate and got it out of my pajama pant pockets and pretended to talk to Gustavo. I then finished having my fake conversation with Gustavo and hung up.

"Who was that honey?" Mom asked me

"That was Gustavo I gotta go and get dressed okay I'll be right back." I said then left to my room to get changed

I changed quickly and went back to the kitchen where momma was.

"Mom I Got another call from Gustavo and if not Gustavo is gonna be yelling at me forever." I said in a hurrying voice

"Okay, I love you and be safe." She said and gave me a kiss

Classic Mom.

"Bye momma I'll be back at eleven o'clock don't wait for me okay." I said opening the door

"Okay bye Kendall!" She yelled when I closed the door

I closed the door and stared straight ahead to the wall

"Okay." I sighed

"Time to play Santa Claus." I said then sighed again

**Katie's Pov.**

It was now five o'clock and Kenny still wasn't back and I was getting worried.

"Momma Knight where's Kendall?" Carlos finally asked

"Oh, um he's with Gustavo because of vocals or something." Mom replied

"Well if Gustavo wanted vocals wouldn't he want the rest of Big Time Rush?" Logan asked

"Yeah I mean that's just weird." I said

"Unless Gustavo wanted to do it on separate days or hours guys." Mom replied

"True but that still doesn't make any sense." I said

"Then Katie I don't anything else now eat your soup and only ONE sugar cookie for you and Carlos." Mom said

"But…"

"Katie…" Mom warned me

"Fine!" I said then started pouting

"Sorry Katie." Logan said with a sorry smile

"Oh be quite." I said jokingly and jokingly punching him in the arm

"Okay, but you don't have to be so mean about it." He said in a fake offended voice

After a couple of minutes of silence Logan and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked confused as always

"You see this is why its fun having you guys as my big brothers."

"Oh yeah, the last time you said that it was when we gave you thirty bucks each on your birthday Katie." James said

"Should I do it Logan and Carlos or Should I not?" I asked Logan and Carlos

"Yup!" Carlos squealed

"It would be funny plus its five days till Christmas have your fun Katie." Logan said

"Okay then its settled you ready James." I said in my devious voice

He knew what I was going to do so he did his famous high pitched scream and ran up swirly slide.

I, Carlos, and Logan laughed and sat back down and began telling other stories of our past Christmases and drank hot chocolate and had fun.

"It's a shame that we won't be able to open our presents this year unless a Christmas miracle happens." I said then sighed and laid back down on the orange couch

"Yeah but we ran out of Christmas miracles Katie."

"Yeah because of Griffin I get it Logan and now Christmas is ruined." I said then sighed

"Katie it wasn't Griffin's fault." Logan said

I looked at him and gave him my look to tell me the answer that I want

"Okay it was Griffin's fault but we can't do anything Katie." He said

I gave him the look again

"Why are you giving me the look again it just burns into your body and it just gives you a sensation that you can't even explain." He said in a nervous tone

"Tell me what you know Logan." I said

"I just did Katie." He said

"Oh and the reason I gave you the look again is because it's fun looking at your face." I said then smirked

"Oh well that's nice Katie."

"Thanks well we should be going to sleep it's almost eleven o'clock." I said getting up

"Sounds like a plan night Knight." He said chuckling

"Ha ha Logan." I said sarcastically

"Night Katie." He said knowing what I would do

"Night Logan and good thing you fixed your mistake." I said

"Ha ha Katie." He said sarcastically

"Hey you stole my Ha ha Logan that's totally uncool." I said

"Yeah Katie let's get to sleep and Kendall's gonna be back either at twelve or something remember how Gustavo is." He said then yawned and shrugged

"I wasn't thinking of him until now anything I'm not really tired I'm gonna read a Christmas novel okay."

"Okay but aren't you a little too young to read Christmas novels?" Logan asked confused

"Logan I read three levels ahead of my grade level." I said

"Okay night Katie." Logan said eager to get to bed

He was in front of the hall way entrance

"Logan wait!" I said

He turned around and scratched the back of his head and then yawned

"Yeah Katie?" He asked

"Um this might be stupid and you're gonna laugh never mind."

"Katie I'm your big brother just tell me before I pass out here in the hall way."

I giggled and then opened my mouth to speak

"I'm scared can you sleep in my room until Kendall comes back?"

"Katie you're eleven years old…" He started to say

I cut him off "See I told you, you were going to make fun of me."

"Katie you didn't let me finish." He said

"Okay then finish before I pass out of boredom."

He laughed

"Katie your eleven years old it's okay to be scared and just a little secret between both of us I get scared when Kendall isn't here sometimes and of course I'll stay in your room to comfort you and if you want I'll read a Christmas novel with you." He said

"Okay be when he gets back and your asleep I'm yelling at you to get up and make room for Kendall." I said while starting going to the hall way to my room

He chuckled "Fair enough."

When we got to my room he went over to my book shelf and noticed my nightlight

"Katie you still have our nightlight we made you in art class for you fifth birthday I haven't seen this in years." He said then came back with the book

"I get nightmares at night." I said picking at my blue and green blanket

"It's okay but I was surprised that you still used one and especially the one we made you when you were five."

"I don't like talking about it and the one reason you haven't seen it in years is because I don't allow anyone in my room except mom and Kendall." I said

"Oh yeah that's right so this is my first time since we moved here I've seen you're room and it's very pretty Katie kat." He said

"Thank you, Now shall we get started on the Christmas novel?" I asked getting inpatient

"We shall Katie who goes first?"

"You of Course." I said then giggled

"Thanks." He mumbled

I heard that Logan

"Okay let's get reading." He said then started

**Hope you enjoyed this because it's a Christmas story and yes it is a Multi chapter story and I was listening to this song called "Cheater Cheater best friend eater" It's by Never Shout Never I really like it and yes I did download it, it might be disturbing to some people but I liked it so yeah new chapter's coming soon and this story will be complete on Christmas day. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
